Magnus and Alec: Promise me
by Ashes and Smoke
Summary: As Alec sleeps Magnus thinks about how he can't lose him, then he makes the Shadow-Hunter make him a promise...Cute, Angst and a bit hot under the collar


Magnus smiled down at Alec's sleeping face, these moments he knew were precious, the moments where Alec was safe and happy where his love was unharmed.

Magnus couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this, yes past lovers had come and gone but there was something about the Lightwood that made his heart speed up, something that made butterflies appear in his stomach and something that made it hard to think. Alec was beautiful, he had soft black hair and sparkling blue eyes, defined cheekbones and a smile that could make even the coldest of hearts melt, Magnus should know he had cut his heart of from feeling anything but the minute he saw Alexander Lightwood it was as though his heart didn't give a damn what he thought anymore and acted on its own accord and all his heart wanted was Alexander.

He sighed and laid down again, his index fingers tracing Alec's face running gently over his cheekbone and down to his lips before making their way up and a long his nose, tracing his eyes then the curve of his face. Alec shifted in his sleep, his eyes blinking open to look at Magnus "hey" he whispered and Magnus smiled "hey" he whispered back, Alec nestled deeper into the pillow the quilt slipping as he moved "you OK?" the sleepy Shadow-Hunter asked softly, Magnus smiled "yeah, I'm fine" Alec's eyes opened again and he looked at Magnus "you sure? You're awake late" Magnus leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together, it was ever so soft and delicate that you wouldn't think it outshined many passionate kisses shared in public, there was something about these private kisses these late night meetings of their lips that meant more than 20 passionate, lust filled kisses.

Alec smiled kissing him back before saying "what is it?" Magnus sighed before drawing back and letting his arm wrap around Alec's waist bringing him close, "I was just thinking about how these moments are precious" Alec titled his head a little and Magnus pressed a kiss to a healing rune on Alec's shoulder "when you're not hurt, when you're safe" Alec rested his hand on Magnus cheek letting his fingers run through his Warlock's hair "That's not keeping you awake is it? I don't want you to worry about me" Magnus leaned into the touch "It's not keeping me awake and as for worrying about you I can't help it, I love you Alexander" Alec smiled and kissed Magnus again this time rolling them over so he laid above the Warlock "I love you too, I just don't want you to worry about me" Magnus looked up at him "make me a promise then" Alec straddled him intertwining their fingers "what promise are you thinking off?" Magnus sat up wrapping his arms around Alec's waist "promise me that every single time you leave to Demon Hunt that you will always come back to me" Alec sighed but he was smiling "I promise" he answered honestly.

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's neck and the Shadow-Hunter let out a light moan, "promise me" Magnus said his lips placing kissed along Alec's throat down the other side of his neck "that you will do your best not to be reckless" Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck "I promise" he whispered, Magnus bit down gently on the hollow on Alec's neck causing Alec to gasp softly "promise me that you will do everything in your power not to be hurt" Alec was feeling a little dizzy as Magnus hands gripped him tighter, pressing their crotches together while nibbling, kissing and sucking at his neck "I promise" he answered before Magnus began to lay him down, crawling over his body pinning his hands either side of his head by his wrists.

"Promise me that you will let me every time you come home from a Demon hunt that you will let me heal you, protect you and love you" Alec tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Magnus head, he looked into the Warlock's eyes before saying "I promise" Magnus leaned down and kissed his lips "promise me you will always love me" Alec looked at him and saw a plain, open innocence there of love and want, how could he ever not love Magnus? The idea wasn't possible.

"I promise to always love you Magnus Bane" Alexander swore and Magnus felt something twist inside him, the Warlock leaned down and whispered in Alec's ear "stay with me now" before slipping his hand in Alec's bottoms and wrapping his hand around his hardening dick causing Alec to gasp...


End file.
